Leopardeon
: Leopardeon Scarat (Leo for short) is a leopard Skylander of the Chaos Element. He has the abilty to control minds and brains. He also has a brother named Leopardneo and a evil brother named Leoparddark. Leopardeon had also built Leopardeon2, Max2, and MechaX. He is currently king of Chaos Island. He is rivals with Spyro as to who is best at using elemental attacks. He has a pet cobra named Covra. Leopardeon represents the element of Harmony. Biography Leopardeon and his friend Max lived in peace until Kaos attacked and they separated from their Portal Masters. Leo had went to the Jr.Skylanders Club and he and Max passed and became Skylanders. Kaos and Hektore then destroyed the Core of Light and Leo and Max was turned to stone and banished to Earth. After they got back, they helped the Skylanders defeat Kaos. After they were separated from their Portal Masters, they go on a journey to find them. Leo and Max never gave up to find their Portal Masters. History Long before Leopardeon or Max were born, Leo's parents, Leapard Magucal, and Raptor Scarat were a leopard and a dragon, his father, Raptor, was a purple dragon. For those who don't know, purple dragons are a rare kind of dragon born once every ten generations, prophesized to bring hope to the world. What makes them different from other dragons is that, unlike most dragons, purple dragons have the rare ability to master all the Elements. Most purple dragons are of the Magic Element, including Leo's father. Leapard and Raptor were good friends of Chaos and Dark, Leo and Max's Portal Masters, and offered the two to stay with them in the Chaos Tower, Leapard then gave birth to Leopardeon, and his two brothers and two sisters, but, then, when Kaos attacked the Chaos Tower, Leapard and Raptor were killed. Leopardeon, along with Max, was born on Janurary 1st, 1994, and were raised by Portal Master Chaos and Dark, their Portal Masters, in the Chaos Tower. Chaos and Dark looked upon the newborn cub and puppy, they had dreamed of this day for years, and they had hoped that Leo and Max would grow up to become great heroes. At that time, Leo was asleep, and was dreaming, he saw many things in his dream, in his dream, a light pink cat-like creature appeared, the creature introduced itself, as Mew, a pokémon. The pokémon showed Leo its psychic powers, three more creatures came out of thin air, a Squirtle, Charmander and a Bulbasaur. Leo was confused, he had know idea what a pokémon was, or why they had such amazing powers. Mew had told his name, Leopardeon, and told about the wonders of the world, and all the new friends he'll meet. Mew also taught Leo how to use the levitation spell, Mew then used her powers, and put her paw on Leo's head, and granted him the ability to use all the Elements of Skylands, though Mew told Leo that she had have him an ability that he will know years lauter. Exactly at that moment, the Chaos Tower was being attacked by Kaos. Charmander started to fade away, Leo, confused, wondered where he went, then, Squirtle and Bulbasaur faded as well. Mew then started to fade away, Leo was confused, not knowing what was going on, Mew told him the wonderous adventure he'll have when he wakes up, Leo was watching Mew fade away as she said goodbye. Leo woke up from the dream and saw that he was in a almost destroyed tower. He saw that it was morning, he had then woke Max up, telling him he needs to come with him. Leopardeon and his new friend, Max, headed to Gem Care City for help. There they would meet King Centar, a purple dragon and the king of Chaos Island. Centar then allowed Leopardeon and Max to stay there. There, Leo met a grey leopard with red wings named Leoparddark, Leoparddark explains to Leo that he is Leo's brother, Leoparddark also explains to Leo that he, and two of Leo's sisters, Lepardasky, and Lepardapsy, had escaped from the Chaos Tower when it was attacked by Kaos, and went to Gem Care City for help. Ever since Leo met Leoparddark, Leo has had a rivalry with him. Leopardeon, Leoparddark, Lepardapsy, Lepardasky, and Max joined the Jr.Skylanders Club, there, Leo had also made a friend named Relix the Phoenix. After Leo, and Leoparddark got in a argument over who is stronger, Leoparddark couldn't take it anymore, and killed Leo right in front of Max, and Relix. Leo was than buried in the Relic Castle Garden, which is a small garden located next to the Relic Castle. Relix had become stronger, she learned many things, including how to bring back the dead. She tried to revive Leo, she then revived him, bringing him back to life. Relix and Max were happy that Leo was alive again. After that, the Skylands Council killed Leopardark, for killing Leo, and banished his soul to the other side of Skylands. Leo was then was doing great at school, he killed many chompies, and moved on to trolls, to then much bigger, and stronger enemies. He then went to the biggest tent, and passed. Max passed as well, and both Leopardeon and Max became Skylanders. In 2012, Kaos and Hektore destroyed the Core of Light, causing Leo and Max to be banished to Earth, and turned into stone. They were brought back by the new Portal Master, and defeated Kaos and Hektore with the other Skylanders, and restored the Core of Light. Leo has yet to find his Portal Master, though it is hinted that he might find him in the future. Personality Leopardeon is mostly known for his generosity, such as in Quest in Equestia ''he offered to give away his necklace with the Chaos symbol on it to Rarity for her jewelry collection. She denys the offer, but thanks Leo for being kind. Not much is known about Leo's personality, but it is known that while he is usually very nice to his friends, he can have a short temper. Story The Shattered Mirror Leopardeon was the one who found the Shattered Mirror. After he found it, he and Max were able to control its magic powers. They used its power to stop Leoparddark and make him falsely regret his evil days. Chaos Island Crowning Leo finally meets his brother again, Leoparddark, and found out he didn't really become an ally after all, but instead falsely became one, just so he can get the Skylanders to trust him again. He of course wants to steal Centar's throne and become king of Chaos Island, Leo also meets his other brother, Leopardneo, who tried to find his Portal Master, but with no luck. Leo then finds out about how he can use all the other Elements, and Spyro agrees to help him use the powers of all the other Elements besides Chaos. Quest in Equestria Leo and Max went to Ponyville for a mission to find a rare purple gem by King Royal. Leo met Rarity. They were both generous so they became friends. Leo and Max met the other ponies and made friends with them. Leo and Max found a long forgotten cave and found the purple gem and returned to Artisans City where they gave the gem to the king. Leopardeon into the Future Leo and the other Skylanders went to the future to help the Light Knights to defeat Dark Dragon and Malefor combined. After they defeated him., as a reward for helping saving the future, the Future Leopardeon gave young Leo wings. Neopet Chaos After a huge meteor hit The Universal Gates, it opened the gate to the Neopian Universe, causing chaos in Skylands. Leo and Max got sucked in the gate and landed in Neopia, however, when they made it to Neopia, they changed completely, Leo transformed into a yellow Acara, a species of Neopet, while Max transformed into a white Lupe, another species of Neopet. Leo and Max were sent there by a Pteri named Skyheart because and evil faerie known as the Darkest Faerie was using her power to cover Neopia in darkness and rule it, and making every Neopet her slave. Both Leo and Max, along with the help of others, saved all the slaved Neopets and defeated the Darkest Faerie and saved Neopia. After the Dark Faerie was defeated, Skyheart helped Leo create two portals that can be used to go to Neopia to Skylands or from Skylands to Neopia at anytime, after the portal was done, Leo and Max said their goodbyes and returned home, where they turned back into a leopard and dog. The portals Skyheart and Leo made are located in the Chaos Tower and in Skyheart's lair. Skylanders: Dawn of Darkness Leopardeon fought with the rest of the Skylanders to defeat Dark Dragon once and for all. He and Max used their chaos powers to hold him down so the other Skylanders could attack. He also jumped at him and tail swiped him making the big dragon tumble to the bottom of the mountain. Before he came back and tail swiped Leo making him tumble to the ground badly injured. He and the other Skylanders used the Elemental Crystals and the Chaos Elements to trap Dark Dragon in stone forever and banish him to The Doom Void. Skylanders: Spyro's Kingdom It is mentioned by Leo in the story that Portal Master Rainbow gave him the Magic Elemental Crystal to keep safe for a while, but it was stolen while he was asleep. Leo managed to make his way to the Magic Realms and have Sonic help him find Rainbow to tell her of the incident. He also was present with Sonic when Spyro went to Sparky's house to find him, but found a note instead, Leo is then convinced by Rainbow to stay at the Tower of Dreams, as it is Spyro and his friends who can retrieve the crown. Stats Age: 19 Health: 150(190 max) Attack: 100(190 max) Defense: 40(100 max) Speed: 120(190 max) Luck: 90(150 max) Appearance Leo is light brown with brown spots and feathery wings with round ears. He wears a golden necklace in the shape of the Chaos symbol. He also wears grey bracers on his front legs. In ''Leopardeon and the Skylanders into the Future, Leo's sister, Lepardaspy, injected a modified version of a potion into him and turned his wings into tenticles, it is assumed this is temporary because of how the future Leo in Leopardeon into the Future, or, in other words, the Leo six years from now, has wings. In Leopardeon into the Future, and Skylanders: Spyro's Kingdom, the future Leopardeon is seen wearing white bracelets on each one of his legs with a light blue oval gem of each of them, he also wears a white collar which has oval shaped blue gems on it, the future Leo also has Purple dragon like wings, in which he warns the young Leo of the dragon DNA coming soon. Leo's Magic aura is blue and purple, however, it is mentioned in Chaos Island Crowning by Max that Leo's Magic aura changes all the time, meaning that it can be a different color. Abilites Being of the Chaos Element, Leo has plasma and psychic attacks, such as has the abilty to control minds. He can use his magic elemental powers to turn invisible, levitate, walk through walls, heal self, etc. He also uses his electric and chaos powers to use the Chaos elemental attack Chaos Beam, which is electricity and chaos power combined together to create a powerful lazer. Since Leo has wings, he also has the ability to fly. Also, ever since he got wings, he was never seen using his levitation powers, since he has the ability to fly, he doesn't need to levitate. He is also shown to be great at inventing things and building robots. Becuase Leo was cast under a spell by Mew, he can use all the Elements, though he prefers to use his main Element, Chaos. Elemental Forms All of Leopardeon's elemental forms that he transforms into when he uses the power of an Elemental Crystal. Dark Leopardeon When Leopardeon turns into Dark Leopardeon, he can cover himself in a giant aura of darkness to withstand even the strongest attacks. Attacks and Upgrades Starting Powers *Chaos Beam: Shoots a beam of electricity combined with the power of chaos. *Mind Control: Controls enemies. Basic Upgrades *Leopardeon's Flight: Press 3 to fly off the ground. *Beam Light: Chaos Beam now shoots everywhere. *Thunder Leopards: Clones of Leo come to help Leopardeon. Mind Chaos Path - This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Mind Control attacks. *Chaos Mind: Who ever got shot by Chaos Beam will be controlled * Confusion Chaos: Mind Control does more damage. * Psychic Waves: When using Mind Control foes become confused and attack other foes. Bolt Chaos Path - ''This path allows Leopardeon to upgrade his Chaos Beam attacks.'' *Volt Chaos: Charge your Chaos Beam to do MORE damage. *Elemental Beam: Press Z to change the Element of Chaos Beam and Leopardeon. *Infinite Chaos: Creates a ring of a beam of chaos around Leopardeon and shocks nearby enemies. Soul Gem Upgrade *Healing Melody: Chaos Beam heals self and other allies - Requires Soul Gem in Windy Island. Quotes Battle Quotes *"Volts of Chaos!" *"Fear the Leopard!" *"'Danger Ahead!" *''"Let the Chaos begin!"'' Skylanders Fought *Tails (tie) *Pika Kang (won) *Vecoline (tie) *Cynder (lost) *Queen Krab (won) *Spyro (1st time (tie) 2nd time (lost) 3rd time (won) ). *Warnado (tie) *Sonic Boom (won) *Grifflin (tie) Gallery leopardeontoyform.png|Leopardeon's toy form. Future Leo.png|The future Leopardeon, as he appears in Leopardeon into the Future and Skylanders: Spyro's Kingdom. 551px-Teats.png|Sad Leopardeon, walking though a forest. Leopardeon the Cat.png|Leopardeon's old design Leo.png 9.PNG leo.jpg sun and moon.png leopardeon bw.png DaysEnd.jpg|Day's End Dark Leo.png|Dark Leopardeon Legendary Leo.png|Legendary Leopardeon Leg Isribble.png Leo44.png|A picture of Leo drawn on iscribble. Leopardeon and Leoparddark.png|Leopardeon and his evil brother, Leoparddark. LeopardeonAJ.png Trivia *Theme Song *Leopardeon symbolizes Zekrom from Pokémon. **This is mainly because Zekrom is a Electric-type Pokémon, and Leopardeon has electric powers. *Leopardeon's legendary form looks like an angel while dark form looks like a griffin. *When Leopardeon is selected on a element, his Chaos Beam glows the color of that element. (Example: When Leo is selected on the Tech Element, his Chaos Beam glows a bright orange color instead of the light blue). *Leopardeon is the second Skylander to wear a necklace with a gem in shape of their Element, with the first being Ember and the third being Vern. Category:Chaos Skylanders Category:Skylander Category:Felines Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Element Changing Category:Royalty